1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting and receiving Internet addresses between mobile communication terminals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals now include the capability of accessing the Internet through a wireless communication method. However, a user is generally limited to only viewing information on the website of the corresponding Internet address.